Onesided Love
by jaesper
Summary: Kisah cinta ini hanya berasal dari satu sisi. [Johnny x Jaehyun x Taeyong]


**Onesided Love**

Author : jaesper

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Seo Johnny, Jung Jaehyun

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Drama, General

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God, their parents, and SMent. But, all this fiction is mine.

Warnings : Boys Love, OOC, Alternative Universe, bahasa terlalu baku, cerita ga nge'feel', alur kecepetan.

Summary : Kisah cinta ini hanya berasal dari satu sisi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Taeyong terduduk di sebuah halte bus. Sudah enam puluh menit ia menunggu disana. Entah sudah berapa bus yang berhenti di halte tersebut. Bukan, ia bukan menunggu bus. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tidak banyak memang orang yang berada di halte itu, mungkin karena ini malam musim dingin, angin berhembus begitu kencang, membuat orang jadi malas untuk berpergian menggunakan transportasi umum. Taeyong hanya memandangi paper bag berisi syal berwarna merah muda itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tidak memperdulikan lalu lalang kendaraan, bus yang berhenti di hadapannya, hawa musim dingin yang menusuk tulang, serta rasa nyeri di dada kirinya. Taeyong hanya tersenyam-senyum membayangkan syal buatannya akan dikenakan sang kekasih. Apakah hari ini mereka akan bersenang-senang? Taeyong terus berpikir seperti itu. Kemana mereka akan pergi? Sungai Han? Namsan Tower? Makan malam di restoran? Atau mungkin, apartement kekasihnya? Memikirkannya membuat Taeyong semakin antusias.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Biar Taeyong mengingatnya sejenak. Tiga minggu? Tidak tidak, lebih dari itu. Satu bulan? Oh! Dua bulan! Ya, saat itu malam natal. Saat itu, Taeyong datang ke apartement kekasihnya, mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Walaupun pesta itu hanya berlangsung selama enam puluh menit karena kekasihnya kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, di malam natal sekalipun. Taeyong hanya maklum.

Beberapa rumah makan masih terlihat ramai di sepanjang jalan. Mungkin karena ini hari kasih sayang? Banyak pasangan yang memilih makan malam di restoran, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Taeyong menatap langit malam kota Seoul. Ia rindu dengan pria chicagonya. Sangat. Setiap hari ia hanya bisa melihat di layar televisi. Melihat Johnny bernyanyi, berbincang-bincang dalam acara talkshow, ataupun beradu akting dalam suatu drama. Ia merindukan bintangnya. Bintangnya yang bersinar jauh disana.

Sebuah bus tingkat dengan atap terbuka lewat di hadapan Taeyong. Ah! Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Mungkin akan mengasyikan jika malam ini mereka habiskan dengan bus tingkat itu. Angin musim dingin sepertinya bukan masalah besar. Ya, tidak buruk juga. Membayangkan ia dan kekasih korea-amerikanya akan saling bertautan tangan menyalurkan kehangatan, membuatnya semakin merindukan sang pujaan hati.

Taeyong melirik jam tangan digitalnya. Angka satu, nol, empat, dan lima. 'Sudah satu jam ya?' batinnya. Dingin semakin menusuk dan dadanya semakin nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu" Seorang pria dengan pakaian musim dingin yang modis lengkap dengan kupluk dan masker berada di hadapan Taeyong. "Johnny? Kau sudah datang" Ya, itu Johnnynya. "Pink? Why?" tanya Johnny tanpa basa basi membalas sapaan Taeyong. Lelaki berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi menunggu di halte tersenyum lebar. "Karena cinta di lambangkan dengan warna merah muda, anggap saja sekarang aku sedang menyatakan cinta padamu. Kau suka?"

"Hm"

Bisu. Suasana diantara sepasang kekasih itu mendadak canggung. "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk datang kesini? Sekarang musim dingin, kalau kau memang sangat ingin bertemu denganku, kau bisa langsung datang ke apartementku. Kau bisa mati kedinginan menungguku disini" ujar Johnny sama dinginnya dengan salju. Taeyong tersenyum menghangatkan ' _Ia mengkhawatirkanku_ ' pikir Taeyong. "Karena tempat ini selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Betapa manisnya dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu disini, janjian disini setiap akan pergi kencan, dan melakukan hal-hal manis sebelum bus datang membawa kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Apa kau ingat?" Johnny geming. Ia masih berdiri tegak dihadapan Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku coat. Taeyong berdiri melepas masker yang digunakan Johnny sebagai penyamarannya. Mengeluarkan syal buatannya dan mengalunginya di leher pria tinggi itu. Sempurna. "Anggap saja syal ini adalah hatiku. Mungkin warnanya akan mengingatkanmu tentang diriku"

Taeyong mengelus wajah Johnny sayang. Astaga, ia rindu sekali dengan kekasih amerikanya. Tapi tangan Johnny dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan elusan sayang itu. Menjauhkan tangan pemuda bersurai mencolok dari wajahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Johnny sedatar papan kayu dan sedingin salju. Taeyong tersenyum manis, memeluk pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, menempatkan pipi kanannya pada dada bidang Johnny. "Aku merindukanmu."

Pernyataan Taeyong hanya dibalas oleh salju putih yang turun menghantam tanah. Pernyataan Taeyong hanya dibalas oleh cahaya-cahaya lampu jalanan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Pernyataan Taeyong hanya dibalas dengan debaran keras sebuah benda di dada kirinya. Hingga membuatnya sesak. "Aku juga ingin bicara" kata sang dominan. Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Johnny lekat. Menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi"

"Apa?"

"Hubungan ini"

"Maksudmu?'

"Kita berhenti saja"

"Johnny, kau bicara a-"

"Aku lelah"

Geming. Dada Taeyong semakin sesak. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum lugu. "Aku tidak mengerti Johnny, kenapa-"

"Aku mencintainya. Bukan mencintaimu" Taeyong menatap Johnny nanar. Terkejut. Tak percaya kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Johnnynya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu itu sejak awal" Taeyong menunduk. Menyembunyikan senyum pahitnya. Johnny benar. Ia memang tahu dari awal. Tahu kalau Johnny memang tidak mencintainya. Tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia tahu kalau Johnny hanya berpura-pura. Ia menutup mata, berusaha tidak peduli, berpikiran positif bahwa Johnny benar-benar mencintainya. Menghapus semua keraguan di hatinya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi. Johnny sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Belakangan ini ia memang sering menemukan artikel yang mengatakan bahwa Johnny sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis cantik, lawan mainnya dalam sebuah drama. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berpura-pura mencintaiku. Sekarang aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam Johnny" ujar Taeyong dengan sungai kecil di pipi kanannya. Menatap Johnny memelas. Meminta Johnny untuk menarik kalimatnya kembali lewat tatapan mereka. "Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jaehyun"

Taeyong menatap Johnny bingung. Meminta penjelasan. "Setelah ditolak olehmu, ia memintaku untuk menerima cintamu. Jaehyun tahu kau menyukaiku. Ia memaksaku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Memintaku untuk belajar mencintaimu. Dan kurasa, semuanya sudah cukup sampai disini." Johnny melepas syal rajutan Taeyong, mengalunginya di leher Taeyong. "Lupakan aku. Jangan menangisi bajingan seperti diriku" ujar Johnny menghapus airmata Taeyong yang mengalir tak henti. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau tetaplah bintang di hatiku" Tangan Taeyong menggenggam hangat tangan Johnny yang berada di wajahnya. "Jangan pergi, kumohon" Johnny menggeleng, masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Pulanglah, tangan dan wajahmu sangat dingin. Kau pasti menungguku terlalu lama tadi."

"Kau tahu, aku membayangkan banyak hal sebelum kau datang tadi. Aku membayangkan, hari ini kita akan pergi makan di restoran, pergi ke Sungai Han atau ke Namsan Tower, menikmati Seoul dengan bus tingkat, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan dan membicarakan banyak hal-"

"Taeyong, kumohon..."

"Apa kau tega menghancurkannya?"

"Hentikan Taeyong. Jangan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa Johnny. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu" Terdapat dua puluh lima persen emosi, tiga puluh persen rasa takut, sepuluh persen kecewa dan tiga puluh lima persen perasaan kalut dalam kalimatnya. Air matanya meluncur lagi. "Aku bukan untukmu" suara Johnny mendominasi indra pendengaran Taeyong. Pemilik surai pink mendecih, meremehkan. "Omong kosong"

"Jaehyun mencintaimu" Taeyong tidak menyahut. "Dia yang pantas membahagiakanmu. Bukan aku"

"Jangan bercanda Johnny" Johnny diam saja. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena telah melanggar janjinya, membuat Taeyong tersakiti. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga merasa muak. Ia mencintai orang lain, bukan Taeyong. "Aku pergi" Setelah hening menyelimuti mereka cukup lama. Johnny berbalik, memakai maskernya kembali. Meninggalkan Taeyong dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Bajingan memang.

Johnny menghentikan langkah kakinya. Seseorang menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi lebih jauh. Pria tinggi bersurai kelam itu berbalik. Itu Taeyong. Ia melepas syal yang berwarna senada dengan helai rambutnya. Melilitkannya kembali di leher Johnny. Memberikan kehangatan kepada Johnny sekali lagi. "Itu hadiah dariku untukmu. Jangan dikembalikan padaku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memaksamu. Maaf sudah menahanmu selama ini. Seharusnya aku lebih sadar dan mengerti." ucapannya terhenti sampai disana. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya kepulan uap putih yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku bersyukur." Taeyong tersenyum. Senyum yang menyedihkan bagi Johnny. Di pipinya masih terlihat jejak airmata. Taeyong melebarkan senyumnya. Membuat manik coklat gelapnya tenggelam. "Selamat tinggal" Taeyong berbalik. Melangkah lebar-lebar. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Dadanya sesak, entah karena apa. Johnny masih menatap punggung Taeyong hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya. Taeyong sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. "Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seseorang mendorong bahunya kasar. ' _Ah, itu Jung_ '

"Kami putus"

"Apa kau gila! Ini hari jadi kalian! Aish, pantas saja dia menangis, cepat kejar dia bodoh" Johnny diam tak menurut. Ia tidak akan menurut kali ini. "Hei, kenapa diam saja?!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak menginginkannya berada di sisiku"

"Aku kan sudah bilang bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Apa kau tahu berapa lama dia menunggumu tadi? SATU JAM! Astaga, sekarang musim dingin hyung. Dan kau malah membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan menghancurkan hatinya?! Apa kau tahu itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya?!" omel Jaehyun. "Kau mau melanggar janjimu?! Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon. Aku tidak akan meminta yang lain"

Johnny malah tersenyum melihat Jaehyun yang begitu memelas kepadanya. "Kejarlah Jae. Taeyong masih belum jauh" Jaehyun mengenyit, menatap Johnny tidak suka. "Sekarang dia membutuhkanmu Jaehyun" Jaehyun membisu. "Aishh... benar-benar" Jaehyun berlari secepat mungkin. Menembus kerumunan kota Seoul. Johnny tersenyum kecut. Apa-apaan Jaehyun, baru terlihat seperti pria sejati sekarang. "Dasar pengecut" ucapnya. Memang benar kan? Selama ini Jaehyun hanya berani mengawasi Taeyong dari jauh. Menguntit Taeyong kemanapun ia pergi. Hanya berusaha melindunginya dari belakang. Jaehyun bilang cinta tidak harus memiliki. Tch, omong kosong. ' _Kau hanya terlalu pengecut untuk melangkah maju dan mengambil resiko_ ' ucap Johnny dalam hati.

Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memegang mata kirinya. Pemberian Jaehyun. Alasan mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria bermarga Jung itu. Kecelakaan tunggal menimpa Johnny dua tahun yang lalu. Pecahan kaca mobil melukai mata kirinya. Ia buta. Jangan ditanya seberapa frustasi dirinya. Memang mmata kanannya masih bisa melihat, tapi ia begitu depresi hingga ingin mati saja rasanya. Mengingat ia adalah seorang publik figur yang selalu disorot banyak orang. Lalu, kabar gembira datang. Johnny senang bukan main mendengar pernyataan dokter bahwa dirinya dapat melihat lagi. Ia bersyukur, sekaligus penasaran. Siapa sosok malaikat yang sudah berbaik hati memberi mata untuknya. Dan saat ia melihat Jaehyun dengan sebuah perban yang menutup mata kirinya, ia jatuh cinta saat itu juga.

End

* * *

Hohoho... tolong maafkan segala keabsurdan fanfiksi ini. Saya penulis baru, jadi tolong dimaklum kalo karya saya belum maksimal. Toh, masih belajar.

Rencananya ff ini bakal dilanjut dengan side masing-masing. Jadi nanti ada onesided love of jaehyun, taeyong, sama johnny. So, stay tuned guys!

And lastly, epilogue?

* * *

Epilog :

"Jaehyun. Aku menyukaimu."

"Jangan menyukaiku, aku tidak sempurna"

"Saat kita saling melengkapi, kita akan menjadi sempurna"

"Tidak bisa"

"Jaehyun-

"Maaf"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja"

"Tidak perlu hyu-"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena kau telah memberikan mata kirimu" Jaehyun menghela napasnya. "Sungguh?" Johnny mengangguk mantap. "Kau ingat Lee Taeyong? Teman sekelasmu saat kuliah" Johnny mengangguk sekali lagi. "Dia menyukaimu hyung" Johnny menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Terimalah perasaannya"

"Apa?"

"Buat dia tersenyum dan tertawa"

"Tunggu sebentar-"

"Belajarlah untuk mencintainya"

"Jaehyun, kau bercanda?"

"Sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar"

"Sebentar?"

"Dia sakit hyung" Johnny terdiam. "Buat dia bahagia sampai waktunya tiba"

"Separah itukah?" Jaehyun mengangguk lemah. Johnny termenung sebentar. Berusaha untuk memutuskan jawaban yang paling tepat. Pria keturunan korea-amerika itu membuang napasnya berat. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Asal kau berjanji, setelah itu kau akan menerima cintaku"

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Menggeleng. Ia memegang dada kirinya. "Aku begitu mencintainya hingga rela memberikan segalanya."

End

Mind to review?


End file.
